Luffy's Jurnals
by ariedling
Summary: one shots from Captin Luffy's Jurnals
1. Chapter 1

We just got back from Skypida and:

IT WAS AWSOME!

So many cool things happened there. Some of the highlights were Merry flying, riding on a weaver, (which only Nomi

could do, I crashed) jumping on clouds and beating really powerful guys.

What wasn't fun was getting lost in a cave that turned out to be a snake. No clue how I got in there so doesn't ask. I

also was starving almost the whole time I wasn't by Sanji.

Two things in particular were the best though, well three if you count all of our gold.

* * *

The first thing was beating Enru. He claimed to be God, which of course was false. There is only one God, the bible says

so. Anyways, Enru was Really strong and produced lightning. Everyone who tried to fight him failed, except me. He also

had a big Ego that was fun to knock down.

* * *

The second amazing thing was that Nami kissed me. I had never been kissed before so it was my first time. It was odd

how it happened. We were on the boat getting a some supplies for the party that was held in honor of beating Enru.

Nami said my name and when I turned she put her hands around my neck and kissed me. It was a serious kiss too, not

just a peck. I enjoyed it.

* * *

Right now we are back in Grand Line and on a deserted island. Zoro is sleeping as usual. Usapp is writing a letter to Kaya

while Robin and Chopper are reading books. Sanji is making a grand feast. Nomi had us bring down a huge pile of gold

and put it by the water. This way she could ride her waver and happily crash into it. Sometimes she walks up to me and

kissed me on the cheek. Sanji, although miserable about it, is taking it quite well.

Well, I'm off to ride the waver with my girl and eat, oh how I love both those things.


	2. ace

Today is the second to last day of our vacation. And the most amazing thing

happened, Ace visited. It was so great to see him. We told him all about

Skypia, though he didn't seem to believe us. Sanji made him an extra big lunch

that he scarfed down. He then took a nap after saying he had something

important to talk to us about. While he was sleeping Nami took me on the

waver that Coins' father fixed for us in Skypia. She hasn't been off of it once it

seems. It was nice to be close to her and steal a few kisses. When we got back

I laid down for a nap before dinner. It was hard to concentrate on sleep with

Sanji's smell of steak cooking.

While I was falling asleep Shanks popped into my head. I often wonder what

he and his crew are up to and I sometimes wonder if he ever thinks of me.

Later-

Ace completely underestimates me and my crew. I am so mad at him now it's not even funny.

Apparently he wanted to tell us about the upcoming pirate war.

"These people are dangerous Luffy, you and your crew should go back to East

Blue for a while." Ace stated.

"We can handle it Ace we fought a lot of guys. There's Buggy and Captain Kuro,

Crocodile and Arlong, Enru and we also have been winning against the

military." I answered back in-between a bite of stake.

"Those were small fry Luffy and I don't even know who Enru is…"

"He was the guy who tried to destroy Skypia," Robin replied to his question,

"That's another thing, you guys still believe there's an island in the sky. That's

babyish Luffy"

"There was an island in the sky Ace we were there," I yelled a bit frustrated.

"Luffy go home, it's too dangerous here." Ace said.

"How can I become King of the Pirates if I'm in East Blue?" I asked.

"Luffy, we don't know where Roger hid the treasure, it might not even be in Grand Line" Ace said.

"We're staying here, Ace" Zoro said.

"There's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm trying to protect my baby brother." Ace said.

"I'm not a baby Ace. Stop thinking of me that way." I yelled.

We argued a bit more and then he went back to Whitebeard's ship.

"We're staying here," I said to my crew.

"Agreed" Chopper said.

"Agreed" Zoro said.

The others all nodded their heads and we put our hands in and made a pact

that we would find the One Piece no matter what.


	3. night

Today was interesting to say the least. We went to the most interesting island. The trees were as

tall as the eye could see and in one of them, was a man. He said he was stuck up there for over ten

years, for fear of height. We then played a dumb game with random pirates who were big stinky

cheaters. After beating them we set off to the next island. I'm really excited about this one. Nami

says that it's a big city with lots of shops.

We're hoping to get Merry fixed there. She's starting to fall apart and Usopp can't fix her up

properly. We also hope to find a ship repairman, Usapp one to only be the sniper.**  
**

Robin has been acting weird ever since we set off towards this new town. She seems distant and

quiet. She didn't even eat Sanji's delicious food. Mean, Sanji, he didn't even let me eat her food

she didn't want. And I was the hero of the day, even Robin said so.

Right now everyone is pretty quiet. Usopp is trying to fix Merry a bit more. Robin is trying to

study the stars while my Nami, (I love saying my Nami) is drawing a map. Chopper is repacking

his medical gear, I don't know why but he seems to do this a lot.

Sanji and Zoro are still going at it from earlier today. Sanji and Zoro were partners in some dumb

game and Zoro made Sanji be a ball. Sanji claims he did it on purpose so that he looked silly in

front of the girls. They were getting along till dinner, when Zoro claimed Sanji burnt his food

purposely. Sanji claims he didn't and that it was very disrespectful to tell a cook this. Zoro is

smiling at this statement and now they are growling at each other. I'm pretty sure there is going to

be a fight.

Too bad I'm going to miss it though, I'm going to sleep, goodnight.


	4. sunday

Today was Sunday. Nami says we should be arriving at the next Island tomorrow around lunch. I

can't wait, for both that is, arriving and lunch. This Sunday was the first time Robin led prayer

service. She had been with us for several Sunday's and felt confident she could do it. She read

from the book of Matthew and did a very good job at it. I just love Sunday prayer service. I

remember when I was little how Sabo, Ace and I would take turns pretending to be minister. I also

remember that it was my back up if, for some bizarre reason, I couldn't become King of the

Pirates. I still might become one too, who knows, after i'm king of the pirets of course. The rest of

the day went pretty slow. On a good note the Mail ship came and delivered us letters. I should

explain: Pirates have their own mail ships so we can keep in touch with our families. It's amazing

how they are everywhere and can get our letters to and from us. We all seemed to get mail. Nami

got a letter from her sister while Sanji got a few letters from the old pirates he worked for.

Chopper got a letter from that weird creepy lady. Zoro got a letter from his old teacher. Robin got

a mysterious letter; no one knows where it came from. We got one big letter from Vivi; it was so

nice to hear from her and she sent us a bit of money too. Usopp got a letter from Kaya of course

and I got one from Sabo. Apparently he and Kaya are cousins. His letter was very exciting. He

said he loves my letters and wants to publish them in the local paper! He also wrote that he thinks

it would make the town very happy. I couldn't believe it! Every writer wants to be published but I

never thought I would be that good. I plan to send a response letter as soon as we get to the next

Island. I already wrote it. My candle is getting low so I have to get going to bed.

Goodnight,

**In this version I am making Sabo alive**


	5. Bad day

Today was the worst day ever. It started out awesome. We cashed in our treasure and got a lot for it. We got to rent

boats and went all over the harbor. And then the day went downhill…

First, we found out our beloved ship Merry could not be repaired. We were going to buy a new one but our money was

stolen. Usopp blamed himself and went to go get it From the Franky brothers. He got really badly beaten up. I guess I

could say it was a highlight that Zoro and I got to beat them up.

Usopp still blamed himself though and we ended up getting into a big fight. This next part is really hard to write.

Usopp ended up winning and kept the ship. He is no longer a part of our crew. Mean Sanji, he said Chopper couldn't

even fix him up. To top all this up Robin is nowhere to be seen. Hopefully things will get better.


	6. later

It's about midnight. I have to write this to calm myself. I have always found writing not only calms me but also clears my

head. I'm sad to say Robin is still not here. Sanji cooked a really good BBQ for supper. We were going to eat out, but no one

was up to it. We were all sad. Dinner was quiet and not a lot of us ate much. It was after dinner though that the big thing

happened. I just finished writing my last entry when Nami came in. She stated kissing me. Now, even in this journal, I will

not write out the details. After all, you never know who may read it. Anyways, kissing led to us sitting on the bed, which led

to a massage. Well, I think you figured where it eventually led too. Nami is now sleeping, while I just had to write. I have so

many emotions, I feel so excited, so grown up. I also feel a bit sad. My childhood, even though I figured it ended when I left,

now it is officially over. I am also realizing things don't stay the same for long. I say this, not only from what happened

between Nami and I, but also because Usopp left. I don't think we will ever get over that. My candle is dim now, and I am

tired. We have a big day tomorrow, ordering the new boat and all. So good night, and so long my last day of childhood.

**Thanks again to my awsome editor awsomenaruto:)**


	7. worse

Well, today we all woke up thinking things would get better. We were wrong, things got a lot worse.

First off, someone shot poor Iceberg-san. We all felt bad for him but are all glad he is ok. The worst

thing about this whole thing is that they thought we did it. That's impossible, I know for a fact. Nami,

Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and I were too tired and to depressed to do anything. The reason they thought

this was also ridiculous, they saw Robin entering his room, with a gun. Robin would never do anything

like this. I know this for a fact. Besides, she has no reason to hurt Iceberg; she was not even that close

to poor Merry. They said she was with this weird man. After talking this over with my crew, who were

as equally confused as I was, Chopper came up to us and told us that he and Sanji ran into Robin.

They said she told us to leave without her. Something weird about some darkness in her heart going to engulf us, _weird_.

Anyways, we _finally _got to go in and see Iceberg. He confirmed he saw Robin in his room with a gun.

I still refuse to believe she was acting of her own free will. I think the government is controlling her

somehow. Iceberg was really nice to let us confront her if she attacks again. They really believe she

will. I guess we shall see. Iceberg's helpers were really understanding of our situation. I really enjoyed

talking to Pauli and the Pigeon guy. Pigeon guy, by the way, is the most interesting guy I ever met. He

talks through his pigeon, or his pigeon talks for him. I'm not sure but it's really cool. We just got done

eating and after Sanji finished packing dinner for Iceberg and his employees we are going to wait for

Robin. We still had no word from Usopp. I hear my name being called, I'll write later.

**Thanks to my editor awsomenaruto**


	8. cp9

I haven't written in a week for a very big reason, I was battling the navy. Because of that, they all think I

declared war on the world. I had no intention of doing this; I just wanted to save Robin. Robin, whom didn't

want to be saved, She had this weird thought that if she died, it would be better for us. That was the dumbest

thing I ever heard. If she died, then we wouldn't have an archeologist. How could this be good at all? Anyways

due to this I got to battle the pigeon guy. Apparently he, and many of his co-workers were undercover

government agents.

And guess what, he talked and not through his pigeon it's a miracle. I enjoyed fighting him, and winning, of

course.

The others also fought and I heard Chopper turned into a giant and scared everyone, sooo cool. Robin wasn't the

only one who needed saving either, Franky did. Franky is our new nakama and our ship builder. At first it was

hard to forgive him for beating up Usopp, but between helping us save Robin and building us a new ship he

redeemed himself. He helped us fight off the navy and was good at it. He's like a robot with fire shooting out of

his arms, sooo cool. We also had help from Sogeking. He was a very cool sniper; it wasn't until much later that

we discovered it was Usopp. Anyways, it was hard to get Franky to become our nakama. He thought all his

siblings needed him but they were the ones who asked us to take him with us. He had to be convinced. In order

to convince him I had to steel his underwear, when that didn't work Robin grabbed his balls. Poor Franky.

It was hard to say goodbye to Merry, very hard. I set him on fire and watched him sink, we all cried. I never

want to say goodbye to a nakama again. While we were waiting for our new ship to be built we got some

surprise visitors, Grandpa! He punched me while I was sleeping. It really hurt. I heard old age was supposed to

make you weak but that wasn't the case for grandpa, he got stronger. My crew was shocked that grandpa was

vice admiral Garp. Guess whom he brought with him, Coby. I swear Coby grew 6 feet. It was so good to see

him; he said he was moving up the ranks fast. He also got a lot stronger. He claims we're rivals but I like to

secretly think of him as an ally. It's good to have friends in high places. Helmeppo was with him. He was the

man that was torturing Zoro when I first saw him. NO one recognized him till he told us. I was going to punch

him when I realized it but Coby convinced me that he had changed for the better. Who knows, maybe he will

also become an ally.

It is late and I am in my new captain chambers aboard our new ship Sunny. He is our new ship Franky built. It's

made from Adam wood, which is supposed to be the best. It is late now and as much as I want to describe

Sunny, I have to wait till tomorrow.


	9. sonny

Sanji and Zoro will not stop fighting no matter what we do. It all started when we left the port and has continued

for two days now. The bad part is that it's over the most stupid things. For example, they have to share a room.

They both wanted the same bed claiming that it is most convenient. Zoro keeps insulting Sanji's food while Sanji

keeps insulting Zoro's sword style. Enough about them though, Sunny is AWESOME! It has a huge fish tank in

the dining room where we keep fish that we catch until Sanji cooks them. Usopp and I have hammock bunk beds

that we can sway in, they're awesome! I also have a desk where I can write, and it has a built in candle. I love

that it has drawers that lock. The front of the boat has a giant sun face and a special place for me to lie in. Franky

says that there are still a few surprises he has in store for us later. The last best thing ever is that we can fly with

a boost of fire that comes out the backside.

The last part of the day I want to write has to be the best. I got a letter that Sabo wrote me with a newspaper

clipping of my first letter to him. I'M PUBLISHED! He says a lot of readers love it. He also says that he will

soon be making a deal to build a new ship for some new pirates just starting out. I wish them luck. I just heard a

crash on the deck meaning that Sanji and Zoro are at it again. So I better go.


	10. board

I am SOOOOOO bored. We have been at sea for three whole days and nothing has happened, at all, whatsoever. Exploring Sunny can only

happen so many times until one is fed up. Sanji and Zoro are now fighting constantly and even Robin and Chopper got into it. It was a

simple fight, all Robin wanted to do was be pulled along in the back of Sunny on an innertube but Chopper said it was a bad idea. She did it

anyway, and ended up falling in. Sanji saved her, which seemed to annoy Zoro for some reason. Nami has even gotten bored of riding her

weaver. Yesterday the mail boat found us, not much news in the pirate world. He said that theirs a pirate war still bubbling and that Buggy

was captured. None of our crewmates knew what this meant, but Nami, Zoro and I were happy about this. Later that day I read a letter

from Sabo, he said he published another one of my letters. It was so popular that the first two went to a national paper. That's sooo

awesome! Last night everyone was quietly sitting in the kitchen/living area. I looked up from a puzzle Usopp and I were working on and I

noticed everyone was reading, except for Zoro and Sanji who were sharpening their swords/ Knives. Tomorrow is Sunday and Frankie

claims he's ready to do a church service. I would hope so considering we explained the routine umpteen times to him. Well I'm off to bed,

not much else to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday service was really good. Franky is by far the best one of us to do it. After service we just hung out on

Sunny's deck for a bit. After a delicious lunch of meat on a stick we got a very unexpected visitor, Mihawk. Zoro

could barly speak. After Sanji offered him lunch he pulled out a newspaper.

"Luffy, I was reading your published letter and wanted to know how you guys got to Skypia?"

I was so shocked at this that I fell back on my chair. My heart is still pounding from the shock. He and Franky

loved our tales of Skypia and we had fun telling each about it. That was two days ago, now we are floating

alone, soooooo slowly. I am board and nearly asleep as I write this,

"Luffy we found a barrel" I hear someone call.

I,.. Oh wait…..


	12. thiller park

I have been on Spooky Island, literally. After we found the barrel we saw this weird island. I, of course, wanted to explore it. The rest were wimps but in the end

Frankie and Zoro went with me. That was when I met Mini Merry. This is exactly how it sounds and is better then the old rowboat we used to use to get to dock.

Apparently later, the rest of the gang went to the island. But I'm getting ahead of myself. We got there and were greated by a carriage. While going to our

destination, a spook house, we passed by a graveyard. A zombie started to come out but I pushed him back in. When we got there a flying woman with an

umbrella and pink hair met us. Her name was Perona. She controlled these ghost's who made you feel like scum for a few seconds. While there I met this man

who made monsters, he was called Gekko Moriah. We ended up getting into a big fight andI of course beat him. The others told me about some of their battles

they fought. I frankly don't care about any, except the tiger who tried to Marry _MY_ Nomi. Sanji saved her for me and as we were going back to Sonny I put

my/Shank's hat on her head. It went well with the wedding dress she wore. The last and most important thing that happened was I got my musician! His name is

Brook. He is a skeleton who kind of acts like Sanji around the girls, and he dose poop. Apparently he was part of a crew that died, due to a devil fruit though, he

is a walking, talking, music playing Skelton. He is part of the crew that Laboon was waiting for. So cool. We are all back on Sonny now. Nami got cleaned up and

we took a nap together. We just finished eating and once again we are doing our own thing. We are off to Mermaid Island next.


	13. last page

This is my last page, which is good because we are about to cross the Red Line. This is the halfway mark of Grand Line. It is sad to say goodbye

to you, but after I get my new journal in this port I will put you in Sonny's safe so goodbye,

This is Monkey D Luffy,

The man who will be Pirate King

Singing off.


End file.
